herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Director Kurama
This character is deemed '''Missing In Action'/'Dead'.'' Director Kurama is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities Roll Buffs: * +4 to technology/intelligence rolls (Non-combat buff) * +2 to shooting. * -2 to visual perception * -1 to speed Items: * Comms: Can call reinforcements with it. Anti-mutant soldiers of his facility. Personality * Kurama is a cold, logical man who usually takes routes that are the most "efficient", wishing to always secure a success in any way he can, even if it means compromising some of his own factors. And, although his sanity is decreasing, he is a father figure, however flawed, to both Nana and his birth daughter, Mariko, and his actions, whatever his mental state, often have their protection in mind. Background Kurama was a young man when he achieved his doctorate. His wife was Hiromi Kurama, whose constitution did not allow her to conceive children easily. He was recruited by his colleague, Kakuzawa, with the promise of handling the next stage of human evolution, and joined the National Research Institute for Human Evolution. While recognizing the threats of Mutants to humanity, he often raised objections. The matter the mutants were treated openly disturbed him. He had an encounter with a mutant which possessed horns and a strange capability of enhanced telekinesis which he managed to escape. Soon after, his wife announced that they were, at last, expecting a child. After a miscarriage, another attempt, also using in-vitro fertilization, was successful. At the same time, Kurama's assistant, Oomori, and his wife were also expecting a child. When this girl turned out to be a mutant, Oomori pleaded for her life to no avail. Despite knowing the record of mutants turning on others, Oomori told his boss it was not a choice a father could make. Kurama offered to take the horrid choice out of Oomori's hands and kill the child himself so that Oomori and his wife could feel blameless. Shattered, Oomori left the Institute, and Kurama continued the practice, wishing to spare others the pain of killing newborns. Hiromi had to give birth by Caesarean section, and when Kurama saw that their daughter was a''' mutant'''. And, in exchange for his daughters, Hiromi decided to sacrifice her own life so his daughter could be saved. After these events, Kurama's sanity slowly began decreasing, his hatred for mutants and the mutagen increasing as so. Due to this, he opened his own organization funded by the research institute, calling it the "K. Organization" initially as a fake name, his goals were to initially create a vaccine anti-mutagen that would eliminate all mutants, sparing the life of those who would suffer the same as he and his daughter did. And, he intended to do so in a way that it wouldn't attract attention. However, that project suddenly came to a halt when word was given about the mayor creating a same project, negation existing, and other factors that he could not do in order to not attract too much attention to him. Devastated and desperate, he then tried to initiate a project to imitate a power from a mutant that would destroy them all, to which he gained interest in a man named Nagato which held a baby with horns called Usalia. Nagato got recruited by K. Organization to do experiments on Usalia, and check how her power worked, including giving DNA to them for research purposes, until came the inevitable demise of the man. Having the DNA of Usalia, Kurama managed to succeed in replicating a power he calls Vectors, but in lower scales than the original user. With this, his plan furthers completion. Due to this, he dubbed the mutation and any horned girl with it "Diclonius" as an official name, renaming the organization's name to "Diclonius Research Institute", but still keeping the fake name "K. Organization" to not attract the attention of other organizations such as The Brotherhood, SHIELD or Black Eagle. Many attempts were failed which resulted in half-baked versions of the mutation (Example: Alice Margatroid; Silpelit #0), but only two succeeded. One being Silpelit #7, called Nana, and the other his biological daughter Mariko which's unknown mutation was replaced by vectors as she was experimented and mutated on. As the days pass, his sanity decreases, wishing to get this over with once and for all. Storyline Season 4 To be added. Trivia * Director Kurama is originally from the anime Elfen Lied. * His face value (sprites) currently are of Jade Curtiss from Tales of the Abyss. * Although he doesn't wish to admit it in front of other anti mutants, he holds affection towards Nana and does see her as his child. Category:MIA/dead